robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Join Me
{DISCLAIMER, THIS IS NOT A TRUE STORY. THE PEOPLE IN THE STORY ARE REAL PEOPLE AND I DONT MEAN ANY OFFENSE TO THEM.} Once I was in Jailbreak, Grinding in my V.I.P server. My friend SuperSonicBoy530 joined, and told me this message. "Hey wez, i just finished my game and do you wanna try it?" I responded with "sure", and he left the game. He appeared offline and said i could join though. I had a chill in my back, when i clicked join game, it sent me to my Jailbreak V.I.P server where i was grinding a minute ago. I left, and joined a public server to be a police on, then I was teleported to the game sonic wanted me to play. Chapter 2. "Whats this?!?!?" I loaded in to a game that was titled in red "Yay! You Joined." It was a small empty room in a house with handprints on the wall. Sonic was in the server, but a different guy titled '''"SuperSonicBoy540" '''joined and he spawned in the room closet. He opened it and held B-Tools and got out. I followed him and there was the house on the outside view. It was a replica of my IRL House and it had my address. I went down the street and noticed that sonic's house was not far away. I went in and he said "I was making a replica of my neighborhood. Im on my laptop outside of the house you spawned in, but in real life." I remembered he was always acting more of a kid playing roblox, but got of my computer and looked out my window. A guy in a hoodie was on a dell laptop making a roblox game. I shouted to him, "Hey! Arent you SuperSonicBoy530 On roblox? Im WezoGaming300YT!" Chapter 3. Nevermind. He texted me on chat and told me he wanted to play tag. I asked my parents and went out. When i reached him i said "You wanna play tag? Im fast!". He didn't reply, but yelled "Tag, You're it!". I ran after him and got him with a leap. He told me he wanted to work on his game more, so i went back to my computer. I realized he updated his game, and it was a multiplayer horror game where the objective was to kill other people in a dark neighborhood, but dont die by other monsters. He game me the best stuff, but then i had to go to bed so iwent to bed. I woke up and he texted me immediately saying he updated his game. I joined back to the empty room, but the handprints were gone and instead it was blood, and there was his avatar curled up in the corner and his neck turned around, he stood up, and my game crashed. My profile was terminated and he came up to my house. I answered and said hi, he said back to me "Don't do that wez." We walked away and i went back to my pc, and my account was working to good luck. In chat sonic texted me one word, "Nevermind." and deleted me as a friend. Ending The game was shut down and every account he was friends with was terminated except me. Roblox messaged me, "Dont trust him. Dont answer him at your door, unfriend him." His account was on a 1 day ban, so that was a benefit. Then some days later, my friend iiCocoaCream texted me in chat, "Hey wes, Join me."